Photo and picture frames are well known. Various embodiments of known photo and picture frames include an ornamental design for a clock with photo frame (U.S. Pat. No. D473,145), various ornamental designs for photo frames (e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. D462,840, D455,565, D441,547, D448,308), a photo postcard display (U.S. Pat. No. 6,378,233), a photo frame pen (U.S. Pat. No. 6,282,828), a photo frame with build in mini-fan (U.S. Pat. No. 6,219,950), and a picture frame and method of forming same (U.S. Pat. No. 5,253,439), to name a few.
A photo or picture frame is commonly used as a means for displaying one or more photographs and/or pictures. Many individuals place a photo and/or picture frame in a place of prominence, which ensures easy and routine viewing of favorite photographs and/or pictures. Typically, such a photo or picture frame is of a particular geometric shape (e.g., square, rectangular, circular, etc.) and has an opening on what would be considered the back or rear, with said opening being particularly adapted for receiving photographs and/or pictures. Perhaps the most common type of such photo or picture frames also includes a collapsible stand for supporting the frame, and/or certain and various means for hanging the frame.
Generally speaking, available photo and picture frames are quite similar, owing any marginal differences to the shape and size of the frame itself. Perhaps the single most important reason that available photo and picture frames are so uniform in their appearance, design and manufacture is because it is desired by many that such frames allow for photographs and pictures to be easily removed and replaced. This remove and replace functionality is prized by some because of the inevitable former friend, significant other, or spouse whose photo is no longer wished to be displayed. Yet, the desire for such replace and remove functionality has lead to an industry where virtually all photo and picture frames are similar in their design, function, manufacture and appearance. The fact that available photo and picture frames are virtually identical in design, function, manufacture and appearance has severely limited framing options and available choices for those interested in a creative, non-traditional and/or permanent way to display photographs and pictures.
Moreover, traditionally when someone has a photograph or picture that they want to frame they have to go out and find a frame to match the photo or picture. Matching original photographs, for example, with pre-existing, largely uniform frames can be particularly difficult and certainly limits artistic, aesthetic, functional and personal choices.
Accordingly, there is presently a need for a picture frame or photo frame that allows for creative, non-traditional and/or permanent ways to display photographs and pictures. Furthermore, there is presently a need for a picture frame or photo frame that matches, compliments and/or enhances the photo(s) or picture(s) selected for display. Still further, there is presently a need for a picture frame or photo frame that can be created and/or customized to match, compliment and/or enhance the photograph or picture.
None of the abovementioned inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is believed to describe in part or in whole the present invention.